AUndertale
by KnyferPC
Summary: No, AUndertale is not a grammer mistake, AUndertale is an AU where a character from what is said to be from the full Undertale game is traveling through different AU's looking for a way to fix his timeline, however, it's not gonna be as easy as he thought. AUndertale is a sequel to the Undertale Pacifist route where instead of Asriel being saved, he was killed in Hyperdeath form.


Narrator: At Archivetale AU, an anomaly aside from ArchT Frisk was present. He was right now looking through a database

Arch!Sans: Hey bro, you know that when I teleport, they are almost here, right?

Knyfer: Yes, hold on, I'm logging out, i found all the files I need.

Narrator: Knyfer logged out, all of a sudden, Arch!Sans was gone and someone was banging on the door.

Arch!Undyne: Hey punk, open this door and I will make your death quick!

Knyfer: It's open!

Narrator: Knyfer teleported to another AU. Arch!Undyne opened the door.

Arch!Papyrus: So I guess this doesn't mean I become royal guard?

Arch!Undyne: No, it just means I am so ticked off and I'm going to kill the closest royal guard!

Arch!Papyrus: I resign!

Arch!Undyne: I know you would.

Narrator: At Underfell, Knyfer's current location. Seems like Snowdin is missing.

MonsterKid: Wow, guy thinks he's tough just because he has armor on.

Knyfer: Kid, if I were you, I wouldn't take the next step.

Narrator: MonsterKid got sarcastic with him and started walking forward and back.

MonsterKid: Look at me, i'm taking steps forward and backward what are you gonna do?

Narrator: Knyfer aimed a gun at MonsterKid's head.

Knyfer: Don't get smart with me.

MonsterKid: I dare you.

Narrator: Knyfer shot a bullet by MonsterKid's head, the bullet hit the snow. MonsterKid was actually shocked.

Knyfer: I just did.

Narrator: Knyfer walked through the Waterfall into the Hotlands. Underfell!Sans teleported right behind him.

Underfell!Sans: Hey kid, you sure know how to make a scene out of sparing someone.

Knyfer: Where's Snowdin? I thought you guys lived there.

Underfell!Sans: Can I ask which AU are you from?

Knyfer: I can tell you for sure, I am from an AU that goes from AU to the next.

Underfell!Sans: Something like AUndertale?

Knyfer: Something like that. Incase there's another version of me, you can call me AU!Knyfer right now.

Underfell!Sans: So I guessed your AU right?

AU!Knyfer: Probably.

Underfell!Sans: So why are you here?

AU!Knyfer: I'm here to know about the whereabouts of a so called "Cross!Sans".

Underfell!Sans: The same guy who took Snowdin?

AU!Knyfer: There you go.

Underfell!Sans: I think Alphys would know the answer.

AU!Knyfer: The worst I can expect is for her to be a nerd.

Narrator: AU!Knyfer and Underfell!Sans made it to the lab.

Underfell!Papyrus: Hey Sans! What is another human doing here!

Underfell!Sans: He's looking for Cross!Sans Papyrus!

Underfell!Papyrus: Excuses!

AI!Knyfer: You have all the gaster blasters in the world and you are afraid of this guy?

Narrator: Underfell!Sans gestures in embarrassment.

Underfell!Alphys: What are you doing here?!

AU!Knyfer: I'm here to look for Cross!Sans, you have any looks on his wearabouts?

Underfell!Alphys: Yes I do, let me look through these files.

Narrator: Underfell!Alphys opens her computer from the top of the desktop and started looking.

AU!Knyfer: She just haves papers in there, no machinery?

Underfell!Sans: Nope.

AU!Knyfer: Wow, must be a living-

Underfell!Papyrus: DON'T.

Underfell!Alphys: Hold on, I'm still looking for it.

Underfell!Sans: You weren't scared?

AU!Knyfer: I just wanted to hear his reaction.

Narrator: Banging can be heard from the other side of the wall. Knyfer equiped his sword which appears to be surrounded in some kind of purple flame.

Narrator: Mettaton broke through the wall.

Mettaton: Welcome uglies to today's game show!

Narrator: Quite a bit of red confetti drops over AU!Knyfer.

Mettaton: Here's the rules. Answer the questions correctly.

Narrator: Mettaton's screen turns completely red.

Mettaton: Or burn!

Narrator: AU!Knyfer engaged Underfell!Mettaton in battle.

Mettaton: First question, who was the the AU who took out Snowdin.

AU!Knyfer: Be specific, which Snowdin AU?

Mettaton: Cross

AU!Knyfer: AUtale.

Mettaton: My, my, eventhough you know what's coming, you answered it correctly, don't be ashamed idiot, that's why you are here, to fix that. Timeline wise, who in what AU destroyed Undertale's official sequel?

AU!Knyfer: Undertale Player

Narrator: Mettaton blew up.

Underfell!Alphys: Found it, hey what happened to Mettaton?

AU!Knyfer: I answered correctly, but also answered incorrectly with the AU question.

Underfell!Alphys: Here are the files, nice and warm.

Narrator: AU!Knyfer opened the files and read through them.

AU!Knyfer: Well this is something else, why would he attack a destroyed AU? I'm gonna get going.

Narrator: AU!Knyfer tried going to Error!Tale, but he was redirected to a different AU.

Ink!Sans: Who do you think you are?

AU!Knyfer: I'm a person trying to investigate a string of AU's to figure out what's with all the missing entities. Why?

Ink!Sans: You sure look like an AU causing trouble.

AU!Knyfer: Underfell!Mettaton killed himself, and besides, he's just a robot.

Ink!Sans: I heard your AU was responsible for the dissappearance of Cross!tale's Snowdin, am I correct?

AU!Knyfer: Yes, something I'm also looking into.

?: Do you really want to have a bad time?

AU!Knyfer: Come on Ink, you brought UT!Sans here? Are you insane, are you trying to get him killed?

UT!Sans: He's on my side, don't worry about me.

AU!Knyfer: We seem to share a common goal, don't we?

UT!Sans: Nah, I don't.

Narrator: UT!Sans spawned at least 70 Gaster blasters ready to fire at AU!Knyfer.

AU!Knyfer: You fire those things, I have no other choice but to retaliate, if I were you, I wouldn't even fire a single, test me, I will come at you if you just fire a single one.

Narrator: Sans fired one Gaster Blaster and that's what it took to start a fight. AU!Knyfer dodged it pretty quickly and spawned what appeared to be some kind of purple discus and he threw it at all the other blasters like it was some kind of boomerang.

AU!Knyfer: Try that on for size huh?

Narrator: Time froze, UT!Sans got right behind AU!Knyfer, set his mode to "BLUE", unfroze time and threw him at a wall, AU!Knyfer managed to spawn a purple attack right behind him to prevent the bones from getting at him.

UT!Sans: Well you are sure something else.

Ink!Sans: Stop, let him be.

UT!Sans: Are you sure about that?

Ink!Sans: Yes, I'm sure.

Narrator: AU!Knyfer's mode turned "RED" again. Sans then shot a bone up trying to pierce AU!Knyfer, it was also blocked.

UT!Sans: Woops. That became a habit really fast.

AU!Knyfer: Next time, let us talk.

Ink!Sans: So, what happened to your timeline?

AU!KnyferL Well, to say the least, it was basically the same AU as Undertale.

UT!Sans: What?

Ink!Sans: Strange, I never knew there was an exact copy of Undertale as an AU.

AU!Knyfer: You know all the AU's out there, Crosstale, Errortale, Underfell, Underswap, Storyshift, Glitchtale, Megatale, hey, even your AU, Underverse, hey all used to be 1 AU, this AU was the exact same as Undertale, except one thing, you could continue. However, Frisk in our AU kept on getting bored and decided to do all routes, Pacifist, Neutral, Genocide, Post Genocide Pacifist, Debug, everything on the book. However, they still got bored, and decided to change things up a little bit, all of a sudden, she killed Asriel on the Pacifist Route, and when that happened, all that power that was held together, caused a big bang so powerful it turned into a multiverse. This was when UT!Sans went after the time machine, this is why the time machine of his was damaged. Hey, he even decided to forget everything that happened. All those AU's, they are glitches, anomolies, something that wasn't supposed to happen.

Narrator: Error!Sans was clapping slowly 10 meters behind AU!Knyfer.

Error!Sans: See, even he knows it.

AU!Knyfer: Error, what are you doing here!

Error!Sans: You know, I was just enjoying that talk you had there. Here's the thing, I wasn't killing other AU's just to kill them, I wanted to fix everything, turn it back into when it first started.

AU!Knyfer: I'm gonna hate to break it to you, it ain't gonna happen.

Error!Sans: You think I'm gonna care about your pro-life ideology?

AU!Knyfer: No, but do you really think I'm gonna care about your megalomania?

Stat Check: AU!Knyfer HP: 400, Attack: 600, Defense: 300. Description: Looks too much like Chara.

End: Chapter 1.


End file.
